Scorpius Does Drag
by fiercefiction
Summary: Albus and Scorpius have fallen in love with each other but they suffer through a strained open relationship. After a one night stand Scorpius tries to win Albus back.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Scorpius Does Drag  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing:** Albus S. Potter & Scorpius Malfoy, implied Teddy Longbottom & Scorpius Malfoy  
**Warnings:** This fic is written post-DH and is stemmed from the epilogue. It contains frank discussion of cross-dressing.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters by any means. They are the sole property of J.K. Rowling. I just like writing slash.  
**Author/Story Notes:** Please leave me constructive criticism after reading each chapter. It helps me improve my writing. Also, the story has kind of taken a much different turn than I had originally planned. Please hang in there with me as I write this.

**Summary:** Albus and Scorpius have fallen in love with each other but they suffer through a strained open relationship. After a one-night stand Scorpius tries to win Albus back.

* * *

Scorpius had snuck into the Gryffindor common room after curfew with the help of Albus' invisibility cloak. Albus was sitting in front of the fireplace reading the latest edition of The Quibbler when he heard the portrait of the Fat Lady swing open.

"Scorpi, is that you, darling?" asked Albus.

"Yes, darling, it's me." Scorpius said in return. He pulled the portrait shut and crawled through the hole into the common room. Albus nearly shrieked when he saw Scorpius in girls' clothing.

"My chest still hasn't grown and my bra is still too big," whined Scorpius. Albus had to do everything in his power to keep from bursting into laughter.

"How many times have I had to tell you that your chest isn't going to grow because you're a boy, Scorpi?" Albus replied. He walked over to Scorpius and put his hand on his shoulder. "I know you like to do drag, Scorpi, but you'll never really be a girl."

Scorpius sighed, shrugged Albus away and plopped down onto the chair in front of the fire. Albus walked over to the chair that Scorpius was now sitting in and transfigured it into a couch. Scorpius smirked, "That's so typical of you to do," he said.

"Shut up and scoot over woman." Albus protested in reply. Scorpius promptly scooted over and let Albus curl up with him on the couch. Without any warning Scorpius jumped on top of Albus and pinned him to the couch.

"Don't you dare say I'll never be a real girl and then call me a woman ever again, Potter," Scorpius snarled at Albus. The look in his eye was a look of frustrated love and intense passion. Albus looked into Scorpius' eyes and grinned. He leaned forward and hips lips just barely touched Scorpius'.

"So," Albus said, "Who are you being tonight?" Scorpius grinned as he sat next to Albus on the couch. "I'm being Judy Garland, can't you tell?" he said. "The dress kind of tipped me off but I wasn't completely sure," Albus replied.

Just then there was a noise outside the portrait of the Fat Lady. The boys looked at each other with fear in their eyes. Scorpius ran and hid in a dark corner of the room as the portrait swung open. Albus braced himself for seeing who was coming into the common room. Teddy Longbottom appeared in the passageway from the portrait.

"Longbottom, what are you doing still awake?" Albus said, "It's past curfew!"

"I.. I just got back from the library!' Teddy exclaimed, "I had herbology homework!" Albus looked at him and sighed, "Fine, I'll let it slide this time but next time you'll be given detention. Scorpius, it's ok, it's just Longbottom."

Scorpius came out of the corner he was hiding in; his cheeks were red from embarrassment. A look of confusion suddenly appeared on Teddy's face, "What? What's going on in here?" he said. "Scorpius likes to do drag, tonight he's being Judy Garland," Albus replied. Teddy shrugged and sat on the couch shoving his nose back into a book.


	2. Chapter 2

Albus winked at Scorpius. Scorpius plopped down next to Teddy on the couch, coyly wrapping his arm around the younger boy's shoulders. Teddy squirmed in his seat as Scorpius leaned over to gently kiss him on his soft, tender lips. "What, Teddy, do you not like me? Scorpius said as he looked into Teddy's eyes. Teddy leaned in and kissed Scorpius back.

Pulling apart they smiled at each other. Scorpius slapped Teddy's leg and stood up. He turned on his toes and walked over to the entrance of the common room. "So long, lover boy," he said as he blew a kiss to Teddy. As soon as Scorpius was no longer in sight Teddy bolted up to the boys' dormitory.

Meanwhile, Albus watched the nights events unfold from across the room. Whole-heartedly chuckling on the inside. "I taught him well," he thought to himself, "If only I could get Longbottom to break out of his comfort zone and be himself." At that precise moment Longbottom zoomed past Albus.

"Well, then," he thought, "that really didn't go as I planned it to." So with that Albus paced around the common room thinking about what he should do to get Longbottom to not be such a little wimp. After all, everyone in the house knew that Longbottom was secretly queer. "Hell, who are we kidding, the whole school knows he's a queer and he fancies Scorpius," he muttered under his breath.

There was a pitter-patter of bare feet on the stairs. "So what if I fancy Scorpius? What does it matter to you Potter?" Longbottom retorted. "Oh, everything matters to me Longbottom, especially when it comes to Scorpius Malfoy." A mischievous grin came across Albus' face. "I reckon then you know quite well that Scorpius is somewhat a manwhore in the school, then?"

All Longbottom could do was nod silently. You could see the fear, the longing and passionate desire, in his eyes. "I just don't know what to do, Potter!" he confessed. There it was, his darkest secret out for the whole school to know. Or just in this case, Albus now knew for sure. "I've always known but I could never tell anyone. I especially couldn't tell Scorpius," he was almost in tears.

"It may have been a lot easier if you would have just told us, Teddy," Albus coolly said. "We could have helped you come out." He leaned against a wall crossing his arms in front of his chest. "For the record, Teddy, Scorpius does like you. He likes you more than he's ever liked a single guy in this school."

"How are you so sure about that, Potter?" a tear rolled down his cheek. Albus closed his eyes, tilted his head down to the ground, and sighed. "I know because I wanted to marry the stupid idiot and he turned me down. So then I thought I could train him how to do drag and when he succeeded with that he went onto other guys. He went onto you."

"So what do I do? How do I make this work? How do I tell people?" he begged Albus. "I don't quite know, Longbottom. All I know is that if you want him, you need to go get him and tell him. He doesn't wait around for just anyone."

His heart twinged, something felt different. He got up from the couch and bolted out of the common room.

"Go get him, tiger," Albus whispered in defeat.


End file.
